


The Famous Racetrack Higgins

by bastmo



Category: Newsies, RacetrackHiggins - Fandom, newsies!movie
Genre: F/M, Newsies - Freeform, Newsies!Movie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastmo/pseuds/bastmo
Summary: You moved up to newyork right after your mother died for your fathers work. You and your younger brother Chris never did so well in the city but you met some nice boys. The newsboy persay and you fell in love with this one boy The Famous Racetrack Higgins.
Relationships: Brother Jack Kelly, Protective Jack - Relationship, Racetrack/Reader, Soft Racetrack





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, some violence, not bad.

Race was a 5’4 newsie from manhattan his hair black short and frilled under his cap he grinned at you every day you bought a pape from him and only him. You were new to this city but that’s only because your father moved down here for his job after your mom passed 3 months ago. 

Waking up in your bunk with your younger brother you smiled at him and got up heading out for the paper that day and to get a look at Race and see how it was going for him. Your father didn’t like the idea of newsies as they are street rats to him and shouldn’t be trusted. But you and a lot of the newsies are like family.

Heading around a corner you faceplanted into Oscar. He grabbed a handful of your hair and smirked. “Well what do we have here Morris..?” ----- “The girl you like” ------- Smacking his brother Oscar dropped me as I started to head off he was yelling at his brother. 

Making your way to Race’s selling spot he wasn’t there. The circulation bell rang almost an hour ago. Heading to the Lodge you saw your father down the street. You ended up slamming into Cowboy or Jack whichever you prefer. Your anxiety rushing through your body you yelled “Sorry!” and helped him pick up his last two papes.

“Aye I recognize you’s” --- “You do now..?” you asked sheepishly messing with your hair. --- “You’s get papes’ from Racer right..?” ----- “Yeah I do’s” ----- “Aren’t you from” Snapping his fingers he tried to place where you are from but has no clue. ------ “I was born here Jack, my family left when i was two and then we came back here right after my mother passed….” ------- “I’m sorries you’s deserve betta den dat.” ---- “Where is Race anyway?” you asked sheepishly. ------ “He moved selling spots, he didn’t tell you’s?” --- “No..” ---- “He’s selling over near Medda’s place now if ya still want ye pape today unless ye want one of mine.” ---- “I wanna see Race his Headline scammin’s is hilarious.” ---- “He call ya an angel yet..?” ----- “How did ya’s know..?” --- “Word flys” 

You walk over to Medda’s theater smiling as you do spotting Race talking to Blink. Hearing my name I standstill. “Y/N what are you doing out here on this side..?” --- Oscar made me face him, “My pape, hasn’t gotten it today’s” ---- “Aww Lil y/n has to see Racer to get her pape” -------- Walking over I hear Race and Blink. “What in thee wurld are ya doin’ Oscar?” Race asked mad. --- “Talking to my girl” ---- “Who?!” Race asked getting madder by the second. ---- “My girl, Y/N didn’t tell you her father gave me her to get a raise at his job.” --- Huffing you kicked some pebbles and ran off out of their grasp.

Crying you ran home with your dime, into your older brother's arms. “Y/N what did Race do..?” ---- “He did nothing it was Father and Oscar..” --- Holding you he petted your hair. --- “What did he do..?” ---- “For fathers raise he gave me up to Oscar Delancey and I can’t leave him or we go to the streets” ---- “Your only 14 why would he do such a thing...” ---- “Oscar told Race and I ran off…. Race will hate me now….” --- “If he loves you he won’t..”

“Race will surely hate me… he’ll not expect me to go get a pape anymore, will he…. His stupid flirting makes me happy….” ---- “Y/N he won’t he loves you and I know this ok.” ----- Your father came rushing in “Y/N M/N L/N!!!!” ------ Heading to your father you dry your tears and grin up at him. “Yes Father..?” --- You said as calmly as you could. “You keep buying papes from one of the orphans I hear” ----- “You said I could get my pape” ---- “Those orphan newsies don’t deserve a cent of the oney I’ve earned” ---- “But they do!” ----- “Theyre orphans no one cares about them” ----- “They work just as hard as you do father” ----- “They do not they beg for money from papes they paid for” ------- “They need the money more than you do” ------ “They do not and neither do you now GET OUT” ----- He ended up throwing you out of the house and keeping your brothers as they work well and get things done. Listening to your family from outside in the rain you heard your father yelling. “She’s just as worthless and disobeadient as your mother was!!!!” --   
Heading down the road and toards the Lodge its lights were off. Your thoughts bustled through your mind. Repeating what your father had said and said about you to your brothers. Knocking on the door slowly you backed away the boys running down the stairs and gruff and tired Race opened the door. “Oh wowza the sun lost its glitz” ------- “Race I was going to tell you...” muffled with tears your words made it through and he brought you in. “What in the world happened to you’s?” ------ “Father kicked me out’s” --- Holding you closely he brought you to the small cushion in front of the fire. “I’ll be right wit you’s” -- heading off he smiles at you going up the stairs and getting you a pair of dry clothes and old newsie cap of his and some ragged cloth he thought would make you happy. Hopping over th railing he hands you the things and hows you to a bathroom to change. Once you come out his smile widens and his mouth droops happily. “Y/N.. You’s is pretty steamin’ if i do say so’s myself” ----- Blushing you put the cap he handed you backwards on your head lacing the cloth into your pocket noticing what it was finally. It was ye handkerchief that fell out of ye hand when you ran into him the first time. Smiling up at him Jack came in. “So whos was it Racer?” ------ “It was dear old Y/N” Race said with an attitude. ----- “Why’d you let her in den?” -------- heading into the other room the boys went off yelling at one another.  
\--Race POV--  
“I still love ‘er Jack dat is why” ------ “She broke ye heart doe” ------ “Wasn’t her fault” ----- “Who’s den Imma soak’em” ---------- “Her fath’as” -------- “What’d ‘e hafta do wit it..?” ------- “HE BASICALLY SOLD HER TO OSCAR FOR A DAMNED RAISE JACK” -------- “HOLY SH**” ---- In tears now you let out a fowel smile and popped a cigar into you’s mouth. -- “So Jack no soakin’em” ----- “Why’s not?” ----- “Her brotha’s need dem Jobs to get away from der fatha...” ---- “I hear ” --- heading back out to her wiping your tears away you grinned.

\--Back to you--  
Sitting infront of the fire you dried your hair off and starting falling to a rest like state barely in reality it was almost 1am now. Race sat down behind you on a sofa. “Y/N cmere’ I’ll keep ye warms..” ------ Nodding you headed over to him and snuggled up against his chest trying to get fofortable he wrapped his arms around your waist for the next 5hrs. Then he woke up to Crutchie coming down the stairs. Getting you up and out of bed he asked “You sellin’?” --- “Got to live somehow so I suppose” ----   
Heading to the window Race helped you pay for your 20 papes. Smiling at him you saw Oscar with a very Imma soak that NEWSIE look on his face. Smirking you grabbed at Race’s hand and you two held hands till ya’ll found a good spot to sell at. Eah one of you on one side of the road you finished selling your papes than waited for Race to finish with his papes having 50 papes today it was hard watching his flirt with other girls playfully but you dealt with it knowing you and him were closer.  
After he finished you two sat at the fountain messing around with some of the other newsies. Your eldest brother came out to check on you with a smile. “How’s your life on the road sis?” ---- “Fun, New, and Exciting” --- “As long as your happy me and Chris are gonna keep working to get you back” ---- “You guys are way to sweet” ---- “You’ve said that before” --- “I know but you guys are” --- Hugging him you had to go back to the Lodge it was dark already. “I love you Zak see you when I can again?” --- “Ill come whenever I can”  
Heading back to the Lodge you and Race held hands once again. Heading to dinner with the other newsies was kinda embarrasing as it was your first time eating with the whole crew it kinda scared you but they let you sit next to Race so you were rubbing his palm throughout most of the dinner still nervous of what the other guy thought/think of you. The new recruitment to their Manhattan Newsies group. The fashion they had you loved the big clothing and the cap made you happy.


	2. Chapter 2 The Run in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Racetrack goes soft for you and you get your family back your father gone for good.

Landing a bunk above Race’s you smiled and normally sat in Races bunk till he fell asleep. Sometimes wrapped around you forcing you to stay seated in his bed and not go to your own. He loves how you listen to what he says and make fun of stupid things he and you do. 

Even though Jack likes getting mad at you two your brothers were slowing earning the money to get there own place. Getting you back to them was there top priority at this moment.

A month or so has passed and Race had asked you out one night at Medda’s theater after she performed her new performance. You have yet to answer him sitting there right next to him. His cap laying aslant on your head he asked again “darlin’ would you’s go out wit me’s?” --- Looking up at him you slowly leaned closer to him and him to you. Your lips laying up against his both of you blushing and kissing each other back lovingly. Jack looked over smiling “Finally” ---- Pulling away for a second Race excalimed “PUSH OFF JACKY BOI” --- Holding Race’s hand you smiled up at Jack. He grinned at you.

You layed against Race as he messed with your hair slowly putting you to sleep while Medda finished her performance. Picking you up bridal style he carried you to the lodge right after the rest of the boys who went with ya’ll to Medda’s show. As he set you down in his bed he brushed your hair out of your face and placed a small kiss on your cheek. “Goodnight my love” he said as he started climbing up the small ladder to your bunk. 

“Race..-” you muttered sleepily. Looking down at you he saw your hands grab in his direction. Muttering out you placed “cold, me need race warm” --- it was infact getting colder out he didn’t want his one love to freeze and get sick and maybe leave him. He grabbed the extra blanket that was on the top bunk and brought it down laying next to you he cuddled up against you trying to keep you as warm as possible.

He kissed your forehead lightly whispering to you “I love you’s my angel” you barely heard him but mumbled “loves yoouuu” --- he blushed and you two fell asleep in each other’s arms like you guys have before but this time it felt different like you loved it even more knowing he was yours and his stupid flirting meant nothing to anyone but you. 

Next morning when the currculation bell rang you and him jumped out of bed Blink, Crutchie, and Jack stood around you two. “Awe what a lovely couple’s of freshbreed newsies” Crutchie said with charm before heading off. ----- Blink grabbed Race by the shirt and exclaimed “Good luck man she’s won’t be your’s for long” ----- Jack came up to both of you after Blink set Race down. “Now you’s two don’t be breaking each otha bc both of you’s are my newsies no fightin’ ‘er” --- “Yes Cowboy sir” You saluted him jokingly. “Don’t you’s worries I won’t be breakin’ dis angel” ---- Smiling the lot of you ran out to get your papers. 

Running into Oscar you grinned “Sorry Delancey” --- “Cmon a newsies sweetheart why?” ---- “Bug off I’m not your sweetheart never wanted to be.” -------- Taking your cap he looked at it. “Oh wow little Higgins gave you his refuge cap” --- “And?” ------- “You must mean something to him” ---- Race came up next to you’s “Yeah Oscar so what’s, shes my angel never your’s” ----- Snatching my hat back Race and I went and grabbed our papes. Popping his cigar into his mouth you guys headed on walking to the spot you been selling at. Both of you sold yours days papes in on an hour or two. It was simple work for a beautiful lady as you are.

Your brothers both Chris and Zak came to the fountain later that day just to see you. Hugging and talking saying whats been going on and so forth. Your father ended up showing up looking at you. “Why are you still here?” he asked angrily. ---- “I’m not your child anymore so why worry” ---- “Because your talking to my sons” -------- “They’re my biological brothers and theyre human beings with their own lives.” -------- “Well they live under my roof and you don’t so what i say goes.” -------- “Whatever, they still care about me.” ---- “When did you hear that?” ------- “Everytime the boys come out to speak with me father” ----- “I said no seeing this traitor! She’s a worthless scum who lives on the streets” ------ “Y/N isn’t a worthless scum Mr I fear you are” Race said backing me up holding my hand to calm me down. ---- “Do you know who you’re talking to ya streetrat” ----- “I do and I’m no where near afraid of you” ------ Jack came bustling over. “This man giving you any trouble sis?” --

“Not really Cowboy” ----- “He called ‘er a worthless scum Jack” ---- The anger in Race’s eyes was over the top he was squeezing your hand lightly. “Hi Jack I’m Chris and this here is Zak mine and Y/N’s older brother.” ----- “Nice to met you’s lil feller” Winking at Zak Jack grinned and grabbed your father by the shirt. “Well Well Well if it isn’t Mr Baker.” ------ “How do you know my name!?” ---- “I see it on papes here and there, not like I read your articles or nothing they’re complete crap” --------- “Make me a deal would’s ya?” Race asked apolojetically. “Yes just get this Riddance off of me” ---- “He’s not a riddance and I’m not a street rat, you’s pretty lil angel ‘ere isn’t no scum either” -------- “Right-! Don’t make me soak you’ and you’s boss Mr” --------- “What-s the deal?” ----- “You’ll leave Manhattan alone and your family ‘ere will stay with us” ----- Smiling at him you kissed his cheek a light blush arose across his face.

“Deal!” -- “Good” Jack huffed. Your father ran off over the Brooklyn bridge. You and Race sat on the roof of the Lodge that night your worry interfereing with your sleep. It was impossible for you to rest the boy were in your guys bunks anyway but there was always the couch. But you preferred the roof so Race sat there with you holding you closely making sure all is alright but nothing is. You felt horrible for pushing your father away but he made fun of you and your boyfriend. It made no sense why you felt bad you kinda just did and pushed it off. Race fell asleep against you but you never fell under you were too afraid and worried too. 

The bell rang but you didn’t move from the Lodge all day you were to worried and motherly for that. Zak went to work at the job your father helped him get he almost had enough money for at least an apartment but that didn’t bug him one bit. You watched Chris as Race went out and sold half of his normal papes for it wouldn’t take as long for he could get you something to hopefully make you feel better about everything that has been happening it seemed as though your younger brother was sick of your help he was already 9 “Am I too protective” you kept thinking taking care of his was your top priority your only priority.

Keep Chris safe. When Race got back he had a bag of small grandma candies and handed three to Chris then the rest of the bag to me. “For you m’lady” --- Smiling up at him you stepped up on your tippytoes and placed a kiss on his lips. “Thank you my hero” --- blushing he kissed you back messing with your hair. Pulling a way for a second he said “I love you Y/N” ------- “I love you too Racetrack”


End file.
